


【佐樱】十八岁的礼物

by Olivialoves



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, power play reverse, 十八十八一朵花, 强上is a new sexy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialoves/pseuds/Olivialoves
Summary: 我很认真的 要写 pwp 你们 谁都不要 拦我！！！！！这是新年礼。我喜欢叛忍樱，不再为感情止步，什么什么都想着佐助。安排火影itachi！安排！十八岁才刚成中忍不久的佐助，真只有面上凶装酷而已。佐樱换位，就会感觉到原作里有些脱离时代的设置……假如春野樱是个modern thought的女郎呢，苦恋太苦。2018.12.30- 所谓能量是守恒的。爆肝写了隔壁的肉，这里实在后继无力。就当是未完结吧，有想法了日后再续。





	【佐樱】十八岁的礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 有点non-con，强势的dontgiveafuck的樱  
> 外强内干的柔弱柱  
> 拖到后来我自己都萎了......  
> 还没有前夜突发奇想的搞鼬快 果然是bg肉苦手吗

佐助到家的时候都快累死了，隔壁的乌鸦听起来都无比凄惨。  
鸣人和卡卡西上个月就出任务，天高皇帝远，还不忘替他操心。给他飞了个撞窗棱的笨鸽子（还是大早上六点！他不得不打开窗把那只晕倒的鸽子拎进来）恭贺成年，等回来了请他吃拉面（算了只是鸣人想吃吧）。佐助和其他木叶同期生也没特别交情，都套上中忍制服的大家无非出任务时的点头之交，也没必要特地给他开生日会。他也讨厌人多的地方，所以无所谓。  
再说他还有个哥哥。  
小时候觉得他全知全能完美无缺，长大只觉得鸡零狗碎样样要管。即使火影业务异常繁忙，鼬总能找到兄弟联络感情时间，止水也总会找来，“顺道”把火影领回去；从他的角度来看，火影还真是个超压榨人吃骨头不吐皮的工作。庆幸家有长兄天塌兄顶，自己做个闲散人也不错。不管怎么说，火影大人百折不挠，在严苛情况下还能找到摸鱼时间，吃吃甜食逗逗弟弟。  
今天对鼬来说应该很愉快吧，生平两项乐事合一。  
明明是他生日，老哥为什么要拖他去甘栗屋，明明知道他讨厌甜食。闻着那股味道，胃口全无，用最凶狠的眼神视奸他脸皮厚到毫无知觉的哥哥。  
“吃啊佐助，不要客气。”  
临走还非得打包一份红豆丸子汤，不拿不行。鼬语重心长地教育他早饭别忘了吃。  
这都什么跟什么啊，他都多大了还当小孩管。  
结完账，背着火影斗笠的鼬和弟弟在门口作别。  
今天的木叶依旧风平浪静，该掉的叶子还掉，他哥还是一如既往地操着老母鸡的心。即使鼬不说，佐助也一脸便秘地想象的到。  
“佐助已经十八了呢，是个大人了。要学会和讨厌的东西共处。”火影大人抬手，把弟弟木叶护额上的落叶拿掉。秀丽的眉目闪过一簇而过的隐忧。  
佐助忽略，反唇相讥：“包括和哥哥吗？”  
鼬一脸受伤。  
佐助拿起外卖盒晃了晃：“不要教育我的时候嘴里还含着丸子啊。”

一路上和脸熟的脸生的有一点点哪里见过但记不起来的热情村民打完招呼，三步并两步越上台阶。打开门锁，佐助想的是自己多快能冲个澡上床睡觉。他已经被几小时的甜丝丝熏得迷迷糊糊，别说晚饭，他什么胃口都没有。脱了鞋，钥匙扔在鞋柜顶，哐铛铛在屋里挺响。  
公寓里和他走时一样，黄昏渐渐从窗口淹没。重死了的外带正要进屋扔桌上，动作生生停住了。  
客座沙发的暗影处，发亮的东西随着他的手而移动，在阴影里闪着光。  
屋子里竟然有人！  
冷汗从佐助额头冒出。潜进他家说明技术精湛，还耐心等待，来人必有所图。难道是冲着他是火影弟弟——  
房子主人收脚弯腰，成防备姿势。手摸到忍具袋内。  
“是谁？”  
没回应，那个人从暗影里步出。登时佐助吓得手劲一松。  
绿。  
多年不见，那双眼睛他绝不会认错。即使她五官长开，透着与儿时不同的英气飒爽，也绝没可能认错。  
那双眼睛，那张脸。还有隐藏在红云袍子下比离村时更结实能干的体格。她终究是变了。这或许是他最坏的想象。脑子里千转百回，佐助的嘴闭得死死的。  
像是受不了尴尬，对面出声了。  
“谢谢，我正好饿了呢。”  
好快！  
一瞬，她咫尺近旁！她低头沉身，头上划了长长斜杠的护额一闪而过。久违的气息充盈鼻腔，熟悉的让他眼眶痛，但他克制住了。  
佐助还来不及反应，下一秒她又闪现在餐桌边，像是无事发生，稳当坐下，欢喜地打开热腾腾的盒子，享用美味。  
“离开了这么久，果然最想念的还是甘栗屋的丸子汤啊！佐助晚饭又吃了什么？我知道你绝对吃不下去这个的。”  
你又为什么关心。  
他已经震惊到无法思考，三个音节在他喉口堵塞。  
一直以来压抑的情绪、记忆翻涌着上来，叫嚣着抢夺主导。他以为自己忘记了，毫不在意，将失败的过去束之高阁，没再挂心。  
但是现在她就在面前，活生生地，脸埋在丸子汤的热气里。  
以前的记忆，欢笑，泪水，月下挽留...  
她怎么还笑得出来。  
为什么她会出现在这里？为什么是今天？为什么是现在？哥哥是不是早有察觉，现在的情况也在意料之中？她想要什么？  
他一直静默地站在那里，玄关的灯筒直照，黑发隐去他的表情。  
他想不明白。  
为什么她还会理所当然地站在他面前，像什么事都没发生过，像她从来都没背叛过？  
两个人没有交谈，入侵者怡然自得，没来跟他寒暄客套。  
自然，饭总有吃完的时候。  
樱再抬头，佐助还是一动不动地站在原地。她头疼地歪歪头，不知道在想什么。  
她请问道：“佐助君看到我不惊讶吗？没什么想问的？”  
他有。只是不知道哪个该问。斟酌再三，他选了最为重要且不显得多愁善感的那个。  
“到底为什么，出现。”  
她再次看过来，像是怎么也看不够似的。佐助知道这是对自己的欺骗，认为她还对他有些许留恋。  
樱没急着回答，起身走过去，哒哒哒，鞋跟在空间里回想，冗长而无言，她像是走了一个世纪，来到他面前，不急不缓地把手提高，搭在他拉链上。  
底下的胸膛一下紧绷，但没后退也没反抗。樱注视着他，一点一点地拉开他中忍马甲，脱了下来，在旁边挂架上搭好。  
“当然是来祝贺啦。今天佐助君就成人了，真是时光飞快。上次见的时候佐助还比我矮半个头。倒不是说我俩都没长个子，现在看真是身量得当，一定能迷死一大帮女孩子。”  
她眉眼弯弯，笑得像是春天第一簇开放的早樱。尽管她已经在暗部榜上有名，道上悬赏金额也不小。  
他没回应，凝视他们俩之间的间隔。他无法看透她，现在对自己也无比愤怒。  
她是叛忍，为了虚妄的理由抛弃同伴的家伙，为什么身体动不起来？  
攻击，防御！  
感觉告诉他她的斗篷尾扫过他脚趾。今天晚上他大脑停摆，注意力总被细枝末节吸引，目光无法集中到她身上去。  
“为什么要离开？”佐助不看她，垂在两侧的拳头握紧。那句一直让他耻于出口的话终究还是被甩出来。  
“你不是说和我在一起就能获得幸福吗？”  
她一愣，往后退开一步。

佐助真的长大了，越来越漂亮了。  
春野樱抬眼看，身着黑紧身衣的佐助已出落得聘聘婷婷。  
两颊细腻，柔和的面相，是长久和平日子的造物。她欣赏他更多是物化的平视，就连生气都是平板得可爱。  
她当时未说出口的好感现在看来真是惊险，幼时的她曾经有强烈和他一辈子绑一起的妄念，及时止损实在万幸。在外时间越长，她越发意识到那种臣服感归属感，以汝姓冠吾名，是割舍多少自己换来的。要了才会良心受愧。  
樱一愣，接口道：“得不到的时候，女人什么不会说？”“我随口说的，佐助君居然当真了。”  
听了这话，他脸色更难看。  
“我对你到底算什么...”  
仿佐助陷入一人沉醉的独角戏，春野樱欣赏不来。  
“好了不要闹脾气了。”  
尝试摸头的手被拍开。  
“木叶对你来说算什么，我们对你来说算什么，你口口声声说的喜欢一文不值！转眼你就可以放弃一切叛逃出村，成为恐怖组织的走狗！”  
她下意识地接口：“我想要的只是自由，如果这是代价的话...”  
“闭嘴你这个骗子！”佐助气得双眼大睁，瞳孔缩小。  
如此不领情，有点惊讶之余，樱开始生气了。  
“我也从来没试图让你理解。这是我的事。”言下之意是别多管闲事。  
这只让佐助更加愤怒。他不知道是无效沟通还是拒绝沟通更使他沮丧。不假思索，右手发动千鸟迎面击向春野樱的面颊！  
黑暗驱散，一千只鸟的蜂鸣在房间里滋滋作响，数刻后归于平静。  
决定性的一瞬过去，公寓没有毁于一旦，里头陈列设施一样不缺。一团巨大的绿色查克拉包裹住佐助的左手，融化分解出查克拉物质，灭于无形。  
“你以为你在做什么，佐助君。要杀我吗？”樱想说的不是这个。她不怪他出手，问题是他没全力出击。她是敌人不是吗？  
“还是说只有这么点水平吗？”  
蕴含怒火的黑眸压低。  
“不要犹豫不决。想做什么就百分百全身心地做，畏缩不前只会招致失败。”  
“生活在哥哥的羽翼下，让你连飞都飞不起来了。”  
比招式轻易化解更可怕的是女人横眉冷对的怒容。  
樱沉声道：“不过说起来，应该是我对你期望过高。你算什么东西？不过顶着宇智波光荣种姓妄自尊大。”  
温室的花骨朵被冒犯，强压怒火。“你——”  
“你可以不努力，躺在先祖给你留下的金缎子上。有鼬给你保驾护航，你沉浸在自己的世界里，以为所有人都要围着你转。” “鼬把你保护太好，看不清外面的真实。到现在你也不过是个眼高于顶，宇智波家没开眼的小鬼而已。”  
樱从火云袍里伸出来的手抓住佐助的手腕，把他吊高，上衣短袖下露出的肌肤在冷空气里颤抖。  
“所以你叫我留下来的时候，不好意思，没法照做。我们想要的东西天差地别。”  
“我和你不一样。我有自由的意志，我只是做了我想做的事情而已。就像现在，佐助，你无能为力。如果我想，我甚至可以杀了你。”  
为了更好说明，她举起左手，绿色的查克拉像一层膜均匀覆盖，也照亮了对面惊慌的面孔。  
佐助瞳孔放大，局促呼吸，吓得像个被拽耳朵拉出树洞的兔子，未被束缚的手徒劳地举到胸前。  
只是这样吗？  
“还是你有恃无恐。仗着我以前喜欢你，幼稚地以为我不会下手？”樱哼笑一声，放开了他。  
佐助解开力道就一屁股瘫软在地。

 

暮色西沉，太阳落山的方向正是那座火影岩。客厅窗外只是普通的木叶房屋，电线杆上孤零零站着一只乌鸦，目不斜视地看着这里。  
看了也够久吧？鼬那个家伙，委托于她还不放心，真是烦。下面她要做的事情就不是很想让鼬围观了。  
她看着对面的乌鸦，一字一句清楚地说道：“放心吧，我都来这儿替你庆生，怎么会对你下手。真要说的话，下次吧。”  
施术结界，公寓内部罩下结界，完成她就拖着地上的佐助几步来到床前，单手抱他上去。还沉浸在刚刚威胁里的佐助坐卧不安，问她要干什么。  
她单膝跪床，身上的袍子利落解下来。  
打底的渔网衫太过挑逗。  
樱瘪瘪嘴，像是在给三岁小孩解释一样不耐烦。  
“我还没给你我的礼物呢，现在送客，早了。”  
“你还没做过吧，那样叫成年吗你现在这样子。”  
怕极了，佐助叫道：“你不要过来！”  
这句话对一个叛逃出村的忍者来说，杀伤力微不足道。难怪她噗嗤笑了。  
反观佐助已经挪动到角落里，抓起苦无防身。  
他眼里写满难以置信，愤怒惊慌底下还有一层无助。  
他不明白为什么平时屡次在最需要他的时候哥哥都会来救他，偏偏这次——  
一眼看穿，樱歪歪头，没好气地吓唬道：“鼬已经把你卖给我了哟，我俩达成协议，他不会来的。”  
“骗人！你要是敢，哥哥绝对会——”  
“长这么大，还整天哥哥哥哥挂嘴边，不害臊吗。”  
“...不可能...”  
明明都已经相信得开始动摇了。樱突然有种扶额的冲动。  
鼬也保护得太过度了啊，这样的佐助她连生理上的欲望都冲淡了，这和心智不全的小孩子有什么区别。  
可是自己言出必行，答应的就一定要做到。  
真麻烦啊。樱不禁暗笑木叶能勾起的回忆根深蒂固，这句话明明是鹿丸的口头禅，现在她却在这里唏嘘不已感同身受。  
那头没声响了。等她再抬眼，咫尺间是一双目眦欲裂的赤红，单勾玉在里头不安定地转动。脖子间也有一线感触冰凉。“你是特意来羞辱我的吗？”  
哎，居然这样一激就出来了。鼬真该好好感谢我。  
不算情愿来这里的樱第一次感到心脏跳动的愉悦。  
事情总算有趣起来，樱温吞吞想着。  
有了写轮眼的佐助大喘着气，睫毛神经质地抖动。汗滴到他长密的睫毛上，渐渐融合。  
比起杀伤力，更像是伸出指甲的小花猫。一只有点特别的小猫，这么一想越觉得佐助可爱。  
“女人说话的时候，男人就该好好听着。”  
戴着手套的指尖不着痕迹把苦无抵开，“这一点我希望佐助君长大以后牢牢记住。”  
皮质手套离开尖锋时，丝毫未破，反观对峙另一端，佐助的手臂肌肉站站发抖。  
下一秒动作快得连单开的写轮眼都捕捉不到。足以贯穿的强力逼迫他身子后翻，重重怼进床垫。护额也在床单摩擦间掉出发丝。  
难以提气...佐助恍然，自己的喉咙被对方扼制住了。  
单手结印，樱离手的地方浮现黑色的锁链。每每紧缩，佐助脖项上青紫色的血管爆裂在雪白的底肌。被施术者应感觉万蚁钻心，背气欲亡。  
几回下来，佐助大汗淋漓，已经明白樱无声演示的规矩：只要他不按照她要求做，就惩罚。  
这很残忍，却很有效。  
从愤怒挣扎到慢慢承驯，樱看得笑颜全开。有一个智商合理的养物也是不错的感觉呢。  
“佐助君理解力不错，作为奖励，就让我们进入正题吧。”

 

——————————————

“你的要求呢。”  
“帮佐助开眼。”  
听到他的请求，樱忍不住笑了。  
“难道全知全能的鼬大人做不到吗？你可是火影，派他去一个稍微危险点的任务，情势所迫，自然而然就...”  
“你是最安全的选择。”  
“好歹是叛忍，火影大人这么说好伤心。”  
“你是为了绝对的自由出去的。”  
樱有时候很讨厌宇智波鼬这种平淡无波的语调，就像他掌握真理，胜券在握。即使绝大多数时候，事实如此。  
她想过留，始终没发现真正让她留下来的东西。  
“村子什么的对我来说无所谓，我想做的事，是没有界限的。”  
“你不会对村子构成威胁，所以我才允许你离开。”  
“说的好像你能阻止的了我。”冷冷地看过去。  
“...佐助都做不了的事，我也不妄想。”  
樱沉默了。  
“樱？”  
“我知道啦！真是的，就看我软柿子好捏。”  
“谢谢。”

 

——————————————

进展不是很顺利。佐助像水里的泥鳅，极力逃避捏住下颚的手，拒绝亲吻。他皱眉是因为讨厌的甜腻如影随形吗？  
“如果是恶作剧，就赶紧给我停下来。”上气不接下气地吐出来，脸涨得通红。在完全处于弱势的时候，谁也没真的当真。  
他一遍遍叫着她的名字，樱，樱，樱。声调多变，蕴含的情绪也从急虐步步退让至生出一丝丝求饶的味道。  
他再怎么自欺欺人，压抑情感，身体反应是最好的佐证。你看他都没狠力挣扎，月亮也才刚刚升上来，曲曲的光透过玻璃洒荡于床。长裤和忍者鞋已蹬掉，上衣也不见影踪。脖根的束缚也因为他十分配合而松下来，若即若离的能量还暗暗昭示存在感。  
最懂得爱的宇智波一族啊。  
没半个小时他就已经温顺的像海蚌，任人打开蚌壳，采撷绵软蚌肉上瑰蜜的珍珠。  
他似乎已经接受现实，没人会来救他，如果不照着春野樱的要求去做，他会死。  
生日夜的死亡威胁突然而至，无路可逃，佐助战战兢兢，视野一片猩红。  
然后是意料之外的抚慰。  
上位的樱抱歉地笑了，在他眼前挥了挥手。  
“呐，佐助君，能不能稍微，不这么狠地盯着我？”  
手附上那双颤抖的眼睛。扑棱扑棱，像被捂在手掌心的蝴蝶。  
下一句话让他不自禁一声呜咽。  
“刚开眼，长时间保持会不舒服的。”  
莹绿色的光在瓷白的脸上出现，以期治愈充血和抽筋。  
“再说，你这么看着我也没用，你什么也做不了。安心吧，绝对不会害你的。”  
一直紧绷的身体慢慢回复，抓着床单的手也渐渐松开。底下是一片汗水洇湿的痕迹。  
屏障移开，新鲜成年的宇智波佐助表现得像个未成年，脸红结巴。  
渔网衫推到胸乳以上，两颗弹性的肉粒绽放于圆润下垂的乳房上，鲜奶油搭配红丝绒。非甘党的他脑海里跳出来第一个比喻却是如此。

 

tbc


End file.
